Das Buch der Offenbarung
by Herr des Sturms
Summary: Crossover zwischen Gilmore Girls, Buffy und der Film Reihe The Prophecy. Rory erhält von einem mysteriösen Mann ein Buch, dass ihr Leben gefährdet. Buffy erhält den Auftrag sie zu schützen.


Das Buch der Offenbarung 

© Enkil (Herr des Sturms)

Einige wichtige Dinge zuerst: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte am Stoff, leider. Der Vorsicht halber, hab ich der Geschichte das M- Rating gegeben. Man muss nicht notwendiger Weise die letzten zwei Teile der Filmreihe The Prophecy gesehen haben.

Zur Orientierung: Die Geschichte spielt rund zwei Jahre nach der Zerstörung von Sunnydale. Buffy und Dawn sind aus Italien zurückgekehrt. Die Beziehung im dem Ewigen ging in die Brüche. Dawn hat die Schule erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Faith hat Robin Wood verlassen und zieht nun mit den Summers Geschwistern durchs Land um neue Jägerinnen zu finden und sie zu trainieren. Willow und Kennedy sind noch immer in Brasilen. Giles ist mit Andrew und Xander damit beschäftigt, den Rat der Wächter neu aufzubauen, wobei die Aufgaben der Wächtern nun nur noch auf der logistischen Seite bestehen.

Nachdem Rory Gilmore die Highschool erfolgreich beendet hat, sind sie und ihre Mutter Lorelai nach Europa gereist. Hier ereigneten sich einige seltsame Dinge, die Rory ihrer Mutter nicht anvertrauen konnte. Sie wollte sie nicht in unnötige Gefahr bringen, in dem sie ihr von dem Buch erzählte.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hallo Dawn, würdest du bitte deine Schwester ans Telefon holen?" Rupert Giles klang seltsam. Sie hatte ihn das letzte mal so kurz vor der Zerstörung Sunnydales erlebt. 'Was war es, das ihm Sorgen machte? Buffy würde es ihr später bestimmt erzählen.' "Buffy, Giles ist am Hörer, klingt als gäbe es wieder Ärger." Sie reichte ihrer Schwester das Telefon. "Giles..."

Nachdem sie zwanzig Minuten mit ihrem ehemaligen Wächter gesprochen hatte, legte Buffy auf. Man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie sich große Sorgen machte. "Giles hat mir berichtet, dass die Apokalypse mal wieder kurz bevor steht." sie machte einen Pause und sah und die wenig beeindruckten Gesichter von Dawn und Faith. "Er hat erzählt, dass jemand ein uraltes Buch gefunden hat, in dem die Geschichte der Menschheit geschrieben steht. Diese Geschichte soll jedoch noch nicht abgeschlossen sein und würde immer weiter geschrieben werden. Es hört sich vielleicht komisch an, aber das Buch schreibt sich selbst weiter. Würde das Buch in die falschen Hände geraten, könnte es das Ende für uns alle bedeuten." "Hört sich ja interessant an B. Hat der alte Giles gesagt, wer das Buch hat oder wo es versteckt wurde." "Ja, er meinte, es wäre zuerst in Bukarest, Rumänien, aufgetaucht und von einer Frau namens Allison versteckt worden. Sieben Monate, nachdem es aufgetaucht ist, wurde sie tot aufgefunden. Jemand habe ihr wohl das Herz rausgerissen."

"Ewww..." Dawn stieg der Ekel in der Kehle auf. "Wer mach sowas nur." Buffy ließ sich jedoch von ihrer kleinen Schwester nicht unterbrechen. "Doch das Buch ist vorher an eine dritte Person weiter gegeben worden. Angeblich an ein junges Mädchen, das in Rom eine Rucksacktour gemacht hatte. Sie könnte aus den USA oder vielleicht aus Kanada stammen, so Giles." "Also müssen wir herausfinden, in welchem Hotel das Mädchen abgestiegen ist. Wir sollte zuerst die billigen Absteigen prüften, da sie mit dem Rucksack unterwegs war, wollte sie wohl Geld sparen. Vielleicht hat sie aber auch in einem Jugendcamp oder so übernachtet. Es könnte doch sein, das außer uns noch jemand nach ihr sucht, vielleicht ist ja einem Angestellten was aufgefallen und kann uns sagen, nach wem er oder sie gesucht hat." "Ich werd mich sofort mit den Nachforschungen beginnen..." "Klingt nach einem Plan," antwortete Faith und setzte sich mit Dawn an den Laptop um die Suchmaschinen im Internet durchzuklicken.

----------

Ein großer schwarzer, in einem langen dunklen Ledermantel gekleideter Mann, zog durch die Straßen Roms. Er erreichte schließlich sein Ziel. Langsam steig er die Treppe zum Eingang hinauf. Mit einem Schwung stieß er die Doppeltür auf. Er betrat den Raum, in dessen Mitte sich ein Tresen befand. Hinter ihm stand ein alter Mann mit grauen Haaren. Er hatte ein freundliches Gesicht, dass sich angesichts des Neuankömmlings jedoch vor Angst verzerrte.

Der Fremde sprach mit tiefer Stimme: "Ein junges Mädchen, begleitet von ihrer Mutter, hat vor zwei Wochen hier für einige Tage übernachtet. Ich will von DIR wissen wer sie ist und woher sie kommt." "Ich... Ich kann ihnen diese Informationen nicht herausgeben." sagte der Alte ruhig. Doch die Angst stand deutlich auf seinem Gesicht geschrieben. "Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern. Also gib mir die Informationen Äffchen, bevor ich dir deine Seele aus dem Leib breche."

Der Alte wurde kreide bleich. Seine Nackenhaare richteten sich auf. Er wusste, das der Fremde es ernst meinte. Unter dem Tresen holte er das Gästeverzeichnis hervor und schlug die Seite auf, die jene bedeutsamen Informationen enthielt. Der Fremde studierte sie genau. Dann fand er, wonach er gesucht hatte. Er lächelte finster. "Stars Hollow," murmelte er. Dann drehte er sich um und ging zur Tür.

Der Alte atmete erleichtert auf. Dann blieb der Fremde plötzlich in der Tür stehen und drehte sich zu dem Gastwirt um. "Bevor ich es vergessen, du wirst niemandem etwas erzählen!" Er zielte mit den Fingern auf den alten Mann, als wolle er ihn mit der bloßen Hand erschießen. Dieser zuckte sofort zusammen und fiel auf die Knie. Er würgte. Blut quoll aus seinem Mund. Dann fiel er tot zu Boden. Der Fremde verließ seelenruhig die Herberge. "Bald..." gab er leise von sich.

----------

"Rory, Schatz, rede mit mir." Lorelei Gilmore machte eine kurze Pause und betrachtete ihre Tochter Rory, wie sie unruhig in der Küche hin und her lief. "Ich versteh einfach nicht, was mit dir los ist. Schon seit Rom, bist du so komisch. Du sagst mir nicht was los ist. Natürlich mach ich mir um dich Sorgen." "Mom... es ist nur so... ich kann darüber wirklich nicht reden." "Rory..." Sie lief so schnell sie nur konnte in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab, nahm den Rocksack, den sie noch immer nicht ausgepackt hatte und legte ihn rasch aufs Bett. Sie wühlte in ihm herum und zog ein altes, sich fast auflösendes, Buch hervor. Es besaß einen Einband aus Leder. Die Schriftzeichen darauf konnte sie nicht entziffern. Es musste sich um eine uralte Sprache handeln. 'Es ist wichtig. Du darfst niemandem davon erzählen oder es jemandem zeigen,' hatte der Mann ihr gesagt, der ihr das Buch anvertraut hatte.

Lorelei war verzweifelt. So kannte sie ihre Tochter nicht. Normalerweise erzählten sie sich alles. Doch dieses Mal wollte Rory ihr nichts sagen. 'Was ist nur mit ihr passiert?' Von der Nervosität ihrer Tochter angesteckt, machte sie sich nun eine Tasse Kaffee, der sie wieder beruhigen sollte. Doch es half nichts. Sie fühlte sich hilflos und alleingelassen.

Also stand sie auf. Mit der Tasse voll Kaffee in der Hand ging sie an Rorys Zimmertür und klopfte an. "Es ist ein Kerl, hab ich recht. Wenn meine Tochter so drauf ist, muss es sich um einen Kerl handeln. Natürlich, du bist wie ich. Ich hätte schon viel früher darauf kommen sollen."

Rory stürmte zur Tür und öffnete sie. Sie hatte jedoch zuvor das Buch schnell versteckt. "Es ist kein Kerl! ... Eigentlich hat es wirklich mit einem zu tun. Aber nicht so wie du jetzt denkst..."

----------

"Hier, ich glaube ich hab was gefunden. Gestern wurde in einer Jugendherberge in Rom der Inhaber tot aufgefunden. Anscheinend wurde er aus mysteriöse Weise erschossen. Man konnte weder Eintritts- noch Austrittswunde finden. Bei der Autopsie fand man dann jedoch eine Kugel aus purem Gold, die zwischen seinen Rippen stecken. Man konnte sich nicht erklären, wie sie dort hin gekommen war." "Interessant." Buffy ging im Zimmer auf und ab, während Dawn und Faith den Laptop betrachteten. Giles hatte ihnen eine E-Mail mit den Informationen geschickt, die er von einer einer zuverlässigen Quelle aus Italien bekommen hatte.

"Hier," fuhr Dawn fort, "Giles hat eine Kopie der Seite aus dem Gästeverzeichnis mitgeschickt, die man aufgeschlagen fand, als die Polizei am Tatort eintraf. Alles nur italienische Namen, bis auf einen: Gilmore; Stars Hollow, Connecticut." "Klingt nach einem idyllischen kleinen Städtchen," meinte Dawn. "Schätze B, wir machen uns auf und besuchen das kleine Kaff," ließ Faith verlauten.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die drei jungen Frauen saßen in ihrem Wagen und waren unterwegs nach Connecticut. Die Fahrt dauerte nun schon mehrere Stunden, sodass Faith langsam unruhig wurde. "Hast du eigentlich ne Ahnung, wo wir sind. Wir könnten uns Verfahren haben," kam es vom Rücksitz, auf dem es sich Faith bequem gemacht hatte. "Das glaub ich nicht," antwortete ihr Dawn, die damit beschäftigt war, die Landkarte zu studieren. "Wir müssten eigentlich bald durch Hardford kommen, dann ist es nicht mehr weit."

----------

Der Mann, der sich selbst als John Riegert, eine Interpolagent, vorgestellt hatte, trug einen knielangen schwarzen Wollmantel, ausgewaschene Jeans, ein schwarzes Shirt und schwarze Kampfstiefel. Seine Haare waren pechschwarz. Er trug eine dunkle Sonnenbrille, hinter der er sein Augen verbarg. Er hatte etwas dunkles an sich, das die junge Frau nicht einordnen konnte. "Und was bitte möchte sie mit meiner Tochter besprechen," fragte Lorelai Gilmore den jungen Mann. "Ist schon gut Mom." Gerade als der Mann antworten wollte, tauchte Rory hinter ihrer Mutter auf und schob sich an ihr vorbei nach draußen, um mit dem Fremden ungestört reden zu können.

Mit zwiespältigen Gefühlen beobachtete Lorelai, wie ihre Tochter mit dem Fremden sprach. Sie fragte sich worüber sie mit ihm reden würde und ob er der Grund für ihre Nervosität sei.

"Sie beneiden euch, weil ihr das habt, was sie niemals haben werden, einen freien Willen. Sie sind so eifersüchtig, dass sie alles dafür tun würden, um zu verhindern, dass sie ihren Platz, am Ende der Zeit, nicht mit dem Rest von euch teilen zu müssen. Es ist unbedingt wichtig, dass das Buch nicht in ihre Hände fällt. Du musst es um jeden Preis verteidigen." "Und wie profitierst du davon," wollte Rory von ihrem Gegenüber wissen. "Nun," begann er. "Ich möchte, dass es so bleibt wie bisher." Er machte eine bedächtige Pause. "Natürlich werden auch nicht wenige in den nächsten Jahren an meine Pforte klopfen. Ich werden sie dann mit offenen Armen empfangen." Er lächelte finster, dass es Rory einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Sie wusste nicht ob sie ihm glauben oder gar vertrauen konnte. 'Warum hatte er sich ausgerechnet sie ausgesucht, um dieses verdammte Buch zu beschützen.'

"Solltest du mich suchen, findest du mich im alten Dragonfly. Durch einen Zufall hab ich diesen alten Schuppen einer alten Dame, kurz vor ihrem Tod, abschwatzen können. Du bist dort sicher, solltest du Schutz suchen." Er kam ihr näher und küsste sie. Rory war total überrascht und bekam weiche Knie. Er hatte etwas an sich, das sie magisch anzog. Sie konnte sich jedoch nicht erklären was es war.

Nachdem er gegangen war, stand sie noch eine Weile da und sah ihm nach. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie ihre Mutter sich zu ihr gesellte. "Wow, ein Cop, und dazu noch ein süßer. Er ist allerdings ein bisschen zu alt für dich. Oder was meinst du?" "Mom!"


End file.
